A Bee-mused Ship- One Shot
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: "It's the perfect plan, Sabrina." Chloe replied instantly, flipping her hair over her shoulders as she checked her nails. "That stupid alley cat doesn't deserve Ladybug, and Mari-trash certainly doesn't deserve Adri-kins. It's purrfect." She laughed at the pun she had made, but Sabrina had the feeling that this wasn't going to end well. Inspired by a tumbler post.


"Chloe I-I don't think-"

"It's the perfect plan, Sabrina." Chloe replied instantly, flipping her hair over her shoulders as she checked her nails. "I've seen them hanging out together already, it wouldn't be hard to snap a photo and post it on the blog, right?"

"W-Well, yeah."

"Then do it." Chloe scoffed. "That stupid alley cat doesn't deserve Ladybug, and Mari-trash certainly doesn't deserve Adri-kins. It's _purr_ fect." She laughed at the pun she had made, but Sabrina had the feeling that this wasn't going to end well. She hung her head in defeat.

' _I'm sorry, Marinette.'_

0823580237580723580728375278358273057

"MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!"

Marinette froze, and when she turned to see her best friend running through a crowd to try and get to her, there was only one thing that she could think of doing.

Run.

So she did.

"NOPE!" She exclaimed, ducking through halls and dodging past students. She ran as fast as she could, and it wasn't till a few minutes had passed that the sudden thought of clarity and confusion entered her mind.

' _Wait- why is Alya chasing me?! I didn't do anything to her blog, or anything in general- oh, wait, she probably found out that I was Ladybug! AAAAAaaaaa~! Nonono, I knew today was a bad day to-'_

Her thoughts were cut off as she literally ran into someone, letting off and 'oof' as they both tumbled to the floor. Marinette instantly shot up and turned red when she saw who she had run into, her eyes wide.

"Ohmygosh, I'msosorry!" She exclaimed, breathing heavy. She didn't dare look him in the eye as she stood up and helped him up. "Itotallydidn'tmean torunintoyou, and-"

"It's okay, Marinette." Adrien replied. "Why are you in such a rush anyway? You're not late."

"I-I, uh, I-I was- Alya run from- scary- Ugh, I was running away from Alya because she's being scary!" She exclaimed, face now redder than a tomato. Adrien blinked, confused.

"Why are you running from Alya?"

"I-I know don't- I-I-I MEAN- I don't know! Sh-She just screamed my name and I ran!" Marinette tried to defend herself. "She can be really scary, and somehow I pissed her off, and-"

"MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG, YOU HAVE SOME SERIOUS EXPLAINING TO DO! COME BACK HERE!"

Adrien and Marinette both winced, looking down the hall.

"W-Well, it-it was really nice knowing you- I-I MEAN, talking to you, A-Adrien, but I really _really_ need to run before I die- I'LL SEE YOU LATER IN CLASS TODAY BYE!" She rushed away from Adrien, leaving the blonde blinking. Then Alya ran by and literally skidded in front of him before glaring at him accusingly, pointing a finger in his face.

"You!" She shouted, and Adrien swallowed nervously. "Where's Marinette?!"

"Uh, Wh-Why are you looking for her?" Adrien asked, his voice growing a bit higher in pitch as he backed into a wall.

"Look at my blog!" Was all that Alya shouted. "Now where's Marinette?!"

"Uhh, sh-she ran in that direction!" Adrien exclaimed, pointing somewhere other than the way that Marinette ran.

"MARINETTE!" Alya hollered, running in that direction. Adrien waited until his heart stopped beating so fast out of fear before pulling out his phone and looking at the Ladyblog.

His eyes widened when he caught sight of the most popular topic at the moment.

' _Does Chat Noir have the hots for someone else?'_

"What?!"

07803287878075807807346807346087468743608743687467

Marinette had decided that ditching school was now officially the best option.

Now transformed to be Ladybug, she sighed and rethought of anything that could have happened besides Alya finding out her identity.

She opened up her yoyo and pulled up the Ladyblog, and when she saw the first topic there, she knew that she was screwed.

Someone had caught her and Chat Noir talking on the balcony. He was leaned in, close to her face, looking like they were about to kiss. Marinette remembered that moment- he had been teasing her about her 'Prince' from school.

"Great." She stated, face-palming. "Just great."

"Oh, Ladybug! I didn't expect to see you here!" Ladybug froze when she heard the familiar voice, turning around to see Chat Noir.

"Oh, hi Chat!" Ladybug greeted, closing her yoyo and turning to face him completely. "Is there an akuma?"

"No, I'm looking for a classmate who decided to skip school- I need to talk to her." Chat Noir explained. "Have you seen Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

' _What- Chat's a classmate?'_

"Why are you looking for her?" The words blurted out of her mouth before she could stop them, and his eyes blew wide.

"Did you see the post on the Ladyblog?" Chat Noir asked.

"O-Oh, that." Ladybug nodded. "W-Well, yeah, I've seen her- she was running away from her friend."

"That's when I last saw her too." Chat Noir sighed. "I was hoping to talk to her about this so that we could clear it up on the internet…" He looked at her suddenly. "What are you doing out her?"

"Oh, uh, a friend of mine's really scary started chasing me for some reason and I ran." She answered quickly, clearing her throat.

' _Classmate could be anyone in my grade, it's not like he's directly in my class.'_

"Oh, okay, do you know where she is?" Chat Noir said, completely accepting her answer. "We need to hurry up and get to class anyway- Mme. Mendeleev will blow a fuse if she misses all of class today."

' _Holy crap, he is.'_

' _There's only one person I know who hasn't been akumatized yet.'_

"Ladybug?" Chat Noir asked, walking closer to her. "Are you okay?"

"Fine!" She squeaked out. "J-Just fine!"

"You sure?" He asked, tilting his head. "You look a little red."

"Of course I'm looking red!" She hissed, looking around before looking back up at him. "I just realized that your Adrien Agreste!"

Chat Noir's eyes blew wide and he almost fell off of the roof, but Ladybug caught him and was starting to ramble and _she couldn't stop herself._

"And now I'm just super relieved and embarrassed at myself because the two guys I was crushing on were actually one all along and Adrien's actually known about my crush on him for forever now and I can't believe that I didn't notice when you first started hanging out with me as Chat and Tikki is SO dead and so is Alya because she almost figured you out and-"

"Woah, woah, LB, calm down." Chat Noir said, staring at her in awe and placing his hands on her shoulders. Her blue eyes stared wide into his cat-like green ones.

"So, Marinette?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Sh-Should we make LadyNoir or MariChat cannon?" He asked, blushing. "Because I've been wanting to ask you or Ladybug out for a while now, and now that you're the same person-"

"YES!" She screeched in his face, blushing. "And… uhh…" She stood on her tiptoes to whisper her answer into his ear. When she went back to her normal height, he was smiling.

"Purrfect plan, buginette."

"You and your stupid puns."

"You like them though."

"Yeah, I do."

The next day, Marinette and Adrien walked into the school holding hands.

Chloe fainted.

Alya screamed.

Nino was shook.

And then, after an angry fangirl akuma, late at night, Alya saw Ladybug and Chat Noir kiss when they came by to tell her that Chat Noir was just checking up on Marinette.

Then she fainted.


End file.
